Orphans
by bkpatt
Summary: Slade is up to no good when he heads to Japan for big plans. The Titans have no choice but to call in for help from some new friends
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me! I really suck at this… -_-l I need to work on my skills, so here I am!

A story about the Titans asking three girls to help them save the world from Slade.

The Titans stepped onto the snowy pavement of Hokkaido, Japan.

"Beast Boy, are you sure we'll find those girls here?" Robin unbelievingly asked.  
>"Positive. I know one of those girls, Beth. She always said she'd come here after all that drama."<br>"How you know this girl, anyway?" Cyborg suspiciously asked.  
>"We have some history." The green machine answered in a monotonous tone, that gave Raven the chills.<br>"So where to?"  
>"We need to find….Gakuen Maika." Robin looked at his girlfriend. "Star."<p>

She walked to a bystander and began chatting away.

"She has informed me that it is two streets away."

As the Titans began walking, they laughed and joked about their last time in Japan. Giggles and shoves erupting after every memory.

"And remember when Robin kissed Star?" Beast Boy and Cyborg went into hysterics.  
>"Remember when you both got your butts kicked?" Robin retorted, face burning in the cold, winter air.<br>"Aw, come on Rob. Why so serious?" Cyborg chuckled.  
>"Boy Titans, I believe we have located the place." Starfire pointed.<br>"It's kinda big…" Beast Boy trailed off.  
>"It is a prestigious school after all." Robin slowly replied, also in awe.<p>

The "school" looked like two white houses in one lot. They walked past the ten foot high gates and down the path of cobblestone into the building. When they entered, they were greeted by a secretary. The secretary recognized them and ushered them to the classroom the were searching for.

The Titans walked into the room, all eyes drawn to them. Starfire told the class who they were looking for and waited for the three mentioned to make themselves known. The three girls stood up, eyeing the spandex-clad heroes. They, however, followed the Titans out of the school and into a nearby café, never saying a single word.

"Uh…do you understand English?"  
>"Eh?" The girls looked confused.<br>"Oh boy." They face-palmed.  
>"Cut it out, Beth. You speak perfect English." Beast Boy glowered.<br>"Party pooper." She huffed.

Irritated, Robin sipped on his scalding hot tea as the others sat in awkward silence.

"Whatever. Look, we need your help and the JLU said you guys could help." Beast Boy snapped.  
>"JLU? Haven't talked to those guys in a while." Beth thought aloud.<br>"First, we need to know who's who and then we'll talk."  
>"I'm Beth. The innocent looking blond is Eun Hyo Rim, and the tomboy over there with the short brown curly hair is Skyler." Beth introduced. "And who're you people?"<br>"I'm Robin. That's Starfire. And they are Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." Beth nodded in understanding.  
>"So," Hyo Rim began, "what do you need help with?"<br>"We have this threat," Robin passed them a picture of Slade, "and we've tried countless times to stop him…"  
>Skyler stopped him, "Wait! You know this guy?"<br>"Do you?"  
>"Yeah, he, uh…" Skyler nervously glanced at Beth.<br>"You want him stopped?" Beth asked.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"How much?"  
>"How much what?"<br>"How much you gonna pay?" Beth said as if to say "duh".  
>"'Pay'? Are you serious?" Robin asked bewildered.<br>"Completely. We don't work for free."  
>"But he's a villain."<br>"And you're heroes. So what?"  
>"Beth! What is wrong with you?" Beast Boy shot up.<br>"Nothing. Look, we were recommended by THE heroes of the universe. We can track and defeat Slade with just us three. You want that kind of help, you gotta pay."  
>"How much?" Robin tentatively asked.<br>"Robin!" His friends hollered, shocked.  
>"She's right. We need their help."<br>"10,000."  
>"Holy Batmobile! That's too many zeroes!" Beast Boy yelped, appalled.<br>"This service is not cheap."  
>"…fine. 10,000."<br>"*gasp*" Cyborg went wide-eyed. "You wouldn't even give me 20 dollars for some new CDs!"  
>"Yeah, well that wasn't life or death." Robin defended.<br>"Well, then. Since that's settled. I'll see you in 15 minutes." Beth stood up.  
>"15 minutes? That much time?" Raven sarcastically asked.<br>"Well, we need 5 minutes to decide whether we want cash or check." Skyler seriously explained.  
>"You're kidding right?" Cyborg arched a brow.<br>"Not when money is involved." Hyo Rim quietly answered.  
>"Ok. So where should we meet you?" Robin asked. "Uh…Beth?"<p>

However, the mentioned girl was nowhere to be found. The Titans nearly jumped out the skin when they watched her disappear.

"We'll find you. Just hang!" Skyler called, running out with Hyo Rim.  
>"Uh…ok?" The Titans exchanged glances.<br>"Really think it'll take 15 minutes?" Robin asked his team.

They shook their heads silently and thought about the tower and Silkie, probably feasting on their couch.

"So…where's the barbecue?" Cyborg licked his lips, smelling the cooking meat.  
>"Dude, it's Tofu."<br>"Is not."  
>"Yeah, it is."<br>"No, it's not!"

Meanwhile, Starfire asked a waitress what the smell was. The waitress eyed the oddly dressed-in-disguise Titans but told Starfire.

"Is not!"  
>"Yeah, it is!"<br>"It is both! Please cease the fighting." Starfire reprimanded.  
>"It is?" The boys looked at her.<br>"Yes. It seems the Japanese often eat both substances."  
>"I'll have some!" Both simultaneously cried.<br>"*sigh* Fine. Just stop arguing." Robin caved.  
>"Oh, how the time flies when you're having fun." Raven rolled her eyes.<br>"Found him!" Skyler called, from somewhere beneath them.  
>"How did you…" Beast Boy stared at the tomboy.<br>"Never mind. Let's go." She used her powers to take the Titans to Slade.

Please review. I hate flames, but i do want to improve.


	2. Alex

_Ok, I know this is a little short but please bare with me…also Slade is very ooc. I realize that._

"…" _The Titans silently cursed the villain and his love for underground places._

"_Teen Titans. I figured you'd follow me to the end of the Earth." Slade deviously smiled._

_Robin stood up, "Only if it means taking you down!"_

"_Actually, could we take him up? These places give me the chills." Cyborg agreed with his best friend, and shuddered._

"_I see you've brought some old friends. Ladies welcome."_

"_We have unfinished business." Beth snarled._

"_Come now. Must we fight right away? I thought maybe we could catch up. Make up for lost time." Slade suggested._

"_No. We'll just kick your butt and leave. We're not the same kids from a few months ago." Beast Boy angrily said._

"_Intriguing. Please develop on that."_

"_That's enough." Beth said through gritted teeth._

"_What exactly are your powers?" Robin asked._

"_Guess you'll find out." Skyler said as the girls got ready to attack._

"_Always wanted to light you up." Beth confessed, a ball of fire growing in her hand._

"_Well, that explains her hot-headed actions." Beast Boy grumbled._

"_Please try." Slade persuaded._

_The Titans took this as a sign to jump into the fight._

"_So you control Earth, you control water, and you control both air and fire?" Cyborg counted off._

"_Yeah." The girls nodded._

_The teens were all sitting behind some rocks while Slade searched for them._

"_Come here kids. Why do you hide?"_

"_Who's hiding?" Beth snapped, jumping out and running to fight._

"_Is she always so needing to fight?" Starfire asked curiously._

"_Yeah." Both girls unhesitant answered._

_They all began to fight some more but got very exhausted._

"_He's really hard to beat." Robin admitted._

"_I know." Cyborg said in one breath._

"_She does not believe so." Starfire breathlessly pointed out._

"_Why don't you give up child. You're wasting your energy. You can not defeat me. And you definitely can not protect them. Like you couldn't protect Alex."_

_Instantaneously, Beth froze, horror all over her face._

"_Who's Alex?" Beast Boy asked quietly._

"_Her dead boyfriend." Skyler answered immediately._

"'_Dead'?"_

"_Yup. We don't know the exact story but Alex got involved with Slade and when Beth came to rescue him, Slade, well…he finished him off."_

"_Th-that's h-hardcore." Cyborg stuttered, swallowing his fear._

"_We must stop him." Hyo Rim said as she turned the water into ice and froze the door shut._

"_That won't stop me." Slade threw a bomb at the door._

"_But maybe this will." Raven teleported in front of him._

"_It won't." He sneered as he hit her with his bo-staff._

"_Beth. We have to go." Skyler cautiously said._

"_Beth…" Hyo Rim sympathetically said when the mentioned girl stayed sullen._

_Without saying a word, Beth again vanished into thin air. The girls looked at the Titans and they all headed out in search of Slade, and hopefully, Beth. Meanwhile, Slade was busy literally signing a contract with the devil._

"_You assure me?" Slade suspiciously asked._

"_Absolutely. It is guaranteed." A deep, ominous voice boomed. "I shall give you this apprentice as my word. He is my favorite."_

"_Beth! Where are you!" Skyler called into the night._

_Beth stood silent, listening to the sounds of cars below her. She glanced at the moon and sighed with irritation in her voice. Far off, Beth could hear her friends and clients calling out to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Alex…I will make you pay for all this. Rest in peace. While you still can." She hissed to the moon. "What's this?" She asked, seeing two figures walking towards a lighthouse on the beach across from her. "Found you."_


	3. The Beach

"Beth! Where are you!" Skyler called into the night.

Beth stood silent, listening to the sounds of cars below her. She glanced at the moon and sighed with irritation in her voice. Far off, Beth could hear her friends and clients calling out to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alex…I will make you pay for all this. Rest in peace. While you still can." She hissed to the moon. "What's this?" She asked, seeing two figures walking towards a lighthouse on the beach across from her. "Found you."

"Where is this chick!" Skyler growled, her anger causing the ground to shake.

"Perhaps, she is looking for the Slade on her own?" Starfire proposed.

Skyler rubbed her temple, "I hope so."

"Found him." Beth's voice called.

"Beth!" Hyo Rim looked around.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Here I am." She teleported the gang to the beach.

"Never thought Slade was the romantic type." Beast Boy said, staring at the dinner table on the sand.

"That's not Slade." Beth corrected.

"Bethie-bear." The shadow cooed.

"Don't even, creeper." Beth lit a fire on the table.

"WHA-Alex?" Hyo Rim and Skyler looked at each other.

"That's not Alex." Beth corrected again.

"Mind telling us who he is then?" Raven snapped.

"She's right. I'm just a clone with his memories. And guess who I remember loving?" He yelled as he threw the table.

"AH!" The Titans screamed, dodging the table.

"I like throwing things too!" Skyler yelled causing a sand storm.

"I never did like you." Alex confessed.

"Well, you don't know me." Cyborg shot Alex in the back.

The beach disappeared and was replaced by all blackness.

"No." Beth whispered, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Having dejavu?" Slade asked.

"What's going on?" Robin looked around.

"Beth…" Alex moaned.

"No…" She backed up.

"Ohmigod!" Hyo Rim stared at Alex, as did the others.

Alex was bleeding everywhere and laying in a puddle of his own blood. He had cuts and gnashes all over his skin and the inner layers were beginning to poke out of the little holes in his body. His face was twisted up and his arm was dangling like a tree branch about to fall off. A ten-foot shadow stood above Alex.

"Beth…why?" Alex asked as the shadow lifted its' hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beth screamed, grabbing her head and slamming her eyes shut.

The scene faded away and the teens were left alone on the beach. Shocked, they all fell onto the sand. Starfire cuddled into Robin's chest and Raven put her hood up. Beth just stood with her eyes closed and her head facing the sand. The rest looked as though someone had killed their baby sisters or like they were gonna throw up.

"What did you say?" Skyler directed at Beth, when the silence was broken.

"SLADE!" She lit on fire as she called his name into the emptiness.

She grew silent and her fire died out as she fell onto her knees. Beast Boy walked over to Beth and placed his hand on Beth's shoulder. She looked up at him and realized he was going to force her to explain everything. She stood up slowly and dusted the sand off. She looked the changeling in the eye and nodded. He nodded back and flashed her his goofy smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled back.


	4. Slade and The World: Take 4

"This is where you live?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Yup. Our parents might have given us a nice inheritance…" Skyler sheepishly replied.

"And the pay people give you." Cyborg huffed.

"That too…"

"Well, come in." Beth led the way into the mansion.

"Recognized: BP327, ST814, EHR930. Recognized: Teen Titans: Koriand'r, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan,…"

"OK! We know who's here! Thank you nosy computer!" Robin cut off, before his secret identity could be revealed.

"Wait, so they don't know about…."

"So, please don't tell them." Robin said, an evil glare in his mask eyes.

"Ok, ok."

"Cool, huh?" Beth bragged, changing the topic.

Cyborg's eyes sparkled.

"I need one of those." He drooled.

"I'll hook it up for you." Hyo Rim offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Cyborg began to vigorously shake her hand up and down.

"Yeah. Just pay me in advance, mkay?"

Cyborg instantly let go and stared shocked at the innocent girl. His eyes began to water as he realized Robin would never give him the money for it. He glanced at Robin.

"You know the answer, right? Why bother looking at me?"

Cyborg sulked quietly.

"Let's go into the kitchen."

"X'hal! Perhaps you may allow me to make usage of your kitchen?" Starfire begged.

"Sure. And for free." Beth winked.

"-ehm- I'm sorry to be the exact opposite of all coolness, but there's a reason we're here." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Ughhhhhhh, you are soooo not fun anymore, Logan." Beth pouted.

For two seconds, Beast Boy felt his heart race and give him a minor heart pain. However, he shook it off as indigestion.

"Look. This is slowly killing me, no pun intended, to tell you…about a year and a half ago, I was going out with this guy, Alex. At the time, I was in America on a solo recon mission when I met him. We started hanging out a little more when we realized we both needed each other for secret missions. Of course, I didn't ask him what his mission was and he didn't ask me, so we assumed we were on the same side. After a couple weeks, we started to really bond and then we just started going out.

Beth paused to steady her emotions.

"After a month or so, things got a little more difficult as my mission and his increased in importance. The JLU had hired me to find Slade and stop his plans. I hadn't realized that Slade's plans deeply involved not only me, but Alex as well. Slade knew exactly who I was and he had used Alex to trick me. The plan was simple enough: trick the girl, kidnap her, kill her. Send a message to all heroes that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with."

The Titans sat silent listening to Beth and hanging onto her every word.

"As much as I was falling for Alex, my natural instinct didn't allow me to trust him for a second. I knew there were secrets but I hadn't realized they were that big. He took me to a concert and when we were going backstage, I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was tied down to a table but my vision and hearing were slightly impaired. Instincts from my past took over and I…well, let's say I was mercilessly. Slade was smart, he had a plan B. He took Alex and planned to sacrifice him to this monster creature thing. Alex called out to me to help but I…" Beth began to choke up. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't help him. I couldn't help him because I couldn't even move. I felt betrayed and hurt and lost. Maybe even scared too. All I could do was watch as he was killed in front of me. I didn't cry because my boyfriend died. I cried because I was the one who almost put the entire world at risk because I let my emotions cloud my judgment…I….I don't want to talk about this anymore." Beth knocked her chair over and stormed out.

The gang sat silent as they absorbed this new information. Each person thinking of their thoughts and experiences. However, the Titans seemed to all have the same main thought: It was such a similar story to Beast Boy and Terra. Said changeling, nevertheless, was thinking about everything but that. He wondered how she had the strength to ever smile or use her powers in public. He was, to an extent, inspired by her.

"Hungry?" Skyler quickly asked, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Starved." Beast Boy exaggerated.

"What would you Titans like to eat?" Hyo Rim politely asked.

Still slightly fazed, the Titans allowed Beast Boy to pick.

"WOOHOO. All you can eat four-bean burritos with jalapenos and….and…tofu and cheese and mustard and barbecue sauce and noodles!" He declared.

"Recognized: NacoTaco XtraSupremo. Meal size: 8. Is this correct?" The kitchen's computer asked.

"Yes!" Beast Boy drooled.

Beast Boy, Skyler, and Hyo Rim exchanged glances as they looked at still fazed heroes. Beth had not returned and something smelled down right awful.

"What is that smell?" Hyo Rim asked horrified.

"Isn't it amazing?" Beast Boy giggled.

"Hey. Kid. You're a boy, why are you giggling?" Skyler teased.

"Good food makes me giggle. Is that a crime?" Beast Boy defended.

"Not yet." Skyler laughed.

"The food is ready."

"Let's eat!" Beast Boy dove for two burritos and started munching on them ravenously. "We have to feed them."

Hyo Rim took parts of the burrito and forced the other Titans to eat the slop.

"Well, this stuff has two uses." Skyler told Beast Boy.

"Really? What?"

"One is that it could kill and enemy on impact and two is that it can snap them out of a daze."

As she said this, the Titans came to and started turning queasy.

"Eww….bean burritos with…is that mustard? And eww, tofu!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin shot Beast Boy a dirty look.

"You said I could pick!"

"So, moron, you think it's okay to pick something nobody else except you would enjoy?" Raven scowled.

"Sorry."

"Do not feel bad, Beast Boy. I for one, truly enjoy the taste of this concoction. I only hope I shall die within this month rather than this week." Starfire tried to compliment.

Beast Boy sat in a corner of sadness and fungi as the Titans and the girls watched TV.

"We should be looking for Slade. Not chilling." Cyborg realized.

"Don't get your wires in a bunch. Beth will get this whole mess figured out. She just needs a breather." Skyler reassured.

While they tried to settle down, it seemed as though many thoughts were pulsing through all the teens minds. Everyone had personal thoughts, however, they all ended at the same point: With Alex around, how are they going to stop Slade? They wanted to end this, even more so because of Beth's anguish.

Beth was upstairs hiding in the safety of her room. Being in a huge house, in an enormous room in the pitch dark was not the ideal place to be when you had a villain and a dead guy's clone chasing after you. However, Beth had no where else to go. She suddenly how hard it was going to be to stop Slade and save the Titans. To get her money of course, she reassured herself.

Beth sighed and closed her eyes, losing the sight of her green and red room, with clothes all over the floor. The leader had realized she needed to see things from Slade's point of view and not the heroes.

"If I was a pro villain, why would I come to Japan knowing that my enemies also resided here? Think Beth, what's so special about this country to a villain?" She talked to herself. In the end, though, her efforts proved futile. She had no idea what Slade would want to do here. "Wait a second…maybe…"

Beth's eyes shot open as her mind began to process some ideas. She jumped up and ran downstairs. As she ran through the kitchen into the room filled with teens, she wondered why she hadn't just levitated down there.

"Beth! You…how do you feel?" Skyler awkwardly asked.

"Never mind that. Look, I don't know much about other crimes Slade has committed, but one thing I do know is that the guy has no actual abilities, so how could he have made or brought back or whatever that Alex clone thing?" Beth rushed, wanting her ideas to stay fresh before she forgot them.

"Well, maybe he worked with somebody." Cyborg tentatively answered.

"Precisely! And I am 98 percent sure that Slade wouldn't work with anyone unless it reeeeeeeeeaaaaally benefited him, right?"

"Are you saying there's someone else in this calling shots?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. Someone who could grant him a wish in exchange for…well, I don't know Alex or something. A way to stop heroes or something like that." Beth hurried, impatience on every period as if she couldn't even wait to finish her own sentence.

"Trigon!" Starfire yelled.

"What?" Beast Boy and Raven exclaimed.

"Did not Slade do the deal with Trigon in order to gain power. In exchange was not Raven needed as a portal?" Starfire explained.

"So, Trigon, he's who?" Hyo Rim asked.

"My demon father." Raven muttered.

"'Demon'?…Tragic!" Beth shouted almost causing the oxygen in the room to disappear.

As the Titans tried to catch their breaths and slow their heart rates down, Raven glared at Beth. For the life of her, she couldn't understood why the heck this girl yelled tragic. And frankly, she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry to scare you, it's my adrenaline. It's possible Slade's working with another villain to take over the world again. For the third time." Beth counted.

Robin corrected, "Fourth time."

"What-Ev-Er!" She hissed.

"But why work with a villain after being betrayed by one?" Robin asked dumbfounded.

Beth's shoulders drooped slightly. She had figured that once she told the Titans they would figure out the rest, but now they were all back to square one. Slade was up to something, but why couldn't they figure out what?

"Slade…Slade…what's his overall goal?" Beth finally broke the silence.

"To…well, actually, he never has had one. Once it was to control the Titans through Robin, take over the world through Terra, gain his body back through Trigon…and now this…whatever the guy wants, it seems to be temporary needs." Cyborg realized.

"'Temporary'? Hmm…Slade's actions reflect his wants and/or needs. They're never consistent because his wants change like any human's. So what does Slade want this time? Why come to Japan and make a deal with an ex-ally demon?" SKyler asked, looking to her leader.

"What if that EX-ally demon betrayed Slade and he wanted revenge?" Raven finally spoke.

"What makes you think that?" Hyo Rim asked.

"Oh yeah! When Trigon betrayed Slade, the dude got mad and helped us kick his fire-y demon butt. Maybe the Alex demon dude didn't hold up his end of the bargain and Slade never got a chance to get revenge." Beast Boy pointed out.

"So, all of this is for revenge?" Beth doubtfully asked.

"Yeah, he likes to go all out." Cyborg answered.

"So now we know his reason. How will this help us stop Slade?" Robin angrily asked. He obviously doubted what Beast Boy said and was almost furious that he hadn't thought of it.

"Simple.


End file.
